Pregnant
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez want to have a baby. This is their journey from deciding on who to carry all the way to the birth. It's not going to be easy. Tears, laughs, insecurities, fights and love declarations.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters... I wish I did though..._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

High school sweethearts Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez (yes, they were married) were enjoying a nice, quiet Saturday in bed.

Santana, now a lawyer, and Brittany who ran three, very popular dance studios were very happy with their lives.

Santana sighed from her spot on her wife's whole body, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Brittany didn't reply, just tightened her hold on Santana and hummed.

"You know…" Santana started hesitantly, "Tina and Mike are thinking of baby names…" Santana internally scowled at herself.

Brittany tensed for a second, "Are they? Well, they should; they are having a baby after all."

"Yeah. But it got me thinking…" the brunette mumbled, "What names do you think are…um… cute?"

Brittany swallowed, and then said calmly, "I think we should worry about that when the time comes."

"When is that by the way?" Santana asked.

Brittany sighed, "I don't know, San... Not now I guess."

Santana lifted her head from the blonde's chest and stared at her, "Okay, but when though?"

Chuckling – nervously, Santana noted – Brittany stammered, "Come on, San… We're practically kids!"

"Um… not really…" Santana frowned.

Brittany sighed for the umpteenth time and sat up, "Well, what can I say, San? I think we're too young for kids…"

Still frowning, Santana said, perplexed, "Wait, just a month ago, you were bouncing up and down in excitement and throwing all our money on baby books and baby crap… I don't understand, Britt…"

Brittany, sighing, pushed herself off the bed, "I'm sorry, San; I spent the last month thinking about this and I just think we're too young."

Santana stared at her wife, "Where are you going?"

"Making breakfast." Was all Brittany said before leaving the room.

Santana lay there on the bed, alone, feeling confused, perplexed, now wide awake, but most importantly, feeling extremely hurt. Did Brittany not want to have kids with her?

* * *

Santana and Brittany were sitting at the island in their kitchen. Santana, still hurt, was silent and uncomfortable (feeling uncomfortable around her wife made her wanna cry). Brittany, on the other hand, seemed determined to act as though nothing had happened.

"So, Quinn invited us out to dinner today, and I think we should go." Brittany said, bustling around the kitchen, shrugging at her own words, "I think it'd be good to go, fun too, it's been a while since we saw her!"

Santana watched her go around the room, feeling a little numb. She wanted to let it go but she just didn't understand; Brittany, just last month, was excitedly talking about having little Pierce-Lopez's running around, she was the one saying they were ready and…

"Why are you lying to me?" Santana asked all of a sudden, making Brittany freeze.

"What are you talking about, San?"

Santana blinked, "About having kids."

Brittany laughed nervously, back still turned to Santana, "I wasn't lying…"

Santana interrupted her, "Look at me, Britt." She whispered.

Exhaling loudly, Brittany slowly turned around, not meeting Santana's eyes.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany was silent for a few second, before opening her mouth, ready to repeat her earlier statements of thinking they weren't ready for kids, when impatient knocks came from the door.

Brittany let out a deep breath before heading to the door, leaving Santana feeling more hurt than before.

* * *

Santana was unusually quiet during the dinner with Quinn and Rachel.

"The reason we wanted to have dinner with you guys, besides to catch up, is actually because we have something to tell you…" Quinn said, excitement evident in her eye and tone.

Rachel picked up where her wife had left off; "Well…" she started, biting her lip in happiness and eagerness, "We decided to have a baby!"

Santana froze, while Brittany gasped in delight and started asking them questions. This all made tears prickle in Santana's eyes (she didn't know why she was so damn emotional lately).

"Yeah, I just thought we were ready, y'know?" Quinn said, her tone soft and happy, affection clearly showing when she looked at the brunette next to her (Santana wondered if the same affection showed when her and Brittany looked at each other). "We've reached the point where we're both actually able to have kids; life is finally kind to us." She chuckled.

Rachel hummed, "And I just know, with no doubt in mind, that Quinn is the one for me," she shrugged softly, "She's the only one I ever want to be with, or have kids with…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

"That's right," Quinn practically whispered, staring lovingly at her wife, "I know, without a doubt, that Rachel is going to be an amazing mom," she leaned over to kiss her wife's cheek, "And I'm so damn proud to call her mine."

Santana couldn't handle this. She needed to breathe for a second. She couldn't breathe.

"Excuse me…" she mumbled, stumbling away from the table in the direction of the bathrooms.

Slamming the door shut behind her, Santana leaned on one of the sinks and let out a sob; everything Quinn and Rachel were saying was confirming her suspicion that the reason Brittany was lying to her is because she just doesn't want to have kids with her.

But why though?

Santana knew that she wasn't "mom material", but she'd thought that at least Brittany believed in her, that at least Brittany would be sure that she was wrong and that she would make a "great mother" – isn't that what all couples do and say? Or does that only apply to couples in love? Does Brittany not love her anymore?

Santana knew that she wasn't the best of people, she knew that she was a bitch most of the time, she knew that the only reason their friends ever let their babies near her is because Brittany was always there… no one believed in her enough, but she thought Brittany did…

Letting out another quiet sob, Santana looked at herself in the mirror and the only thing she felt was resentment towards herself; if only she was better, Brittany wouldn't have to lie, she'd be able to have the kids she'd always wanted.

She let out a deep breath and splashed cold water on her face and wrists to calm her fast beating heart.

The door opened behind her.

"Are you okay?"

Santana bit her lip, _no, I'm not_, but nodded, "Yup."

Brittany moved hesitantly, slowly, until she was next to her wife, "Are you sure? Because you just ran away from the table, making everyone kinda confused, and now you look like you've been crying and um…"

Sniffling, Santana turned to her wife – she loved Brittany too much to hurt her – and smiled, if a bit shakily, "I'm fine, ba- Britt…" she couldn't manage to call her 'baby'…

Brittany licked her lips and nodded, even though she looked unconvinced – well, of course; she knew Santana more than anyone else.

"C'mon, let's go back." Santana said, pretending not to notice that Brittany wanted to hold her hand.

* * *

The following three weeks were, hands down, the most uncomfortable in both Santana and Brittany's lives.

They barely spoke to each other, and they refused to admit to having a problem in the first place.

Santana was terrified that facing said problem would cause Brittany to actually say aloud what she'd been thinking all those weeks; that she just didn't want to have kids with her.

They were both sitting on opposite sides of the couch; Santana was reading some files for work, while Brittany was watching TV.

Santana was reading about a case that one of the lawyers in her firm was asking her help on. It was a divorce gone bad; they had two little kids, and they were barely making it work just for them, but when the wife miscarried, her husband drank himself into a stupor and beat her so bad she was barely recognizable.

Santana loved her job, but sometimes it can get a little much. She usually just sits next to Brittany, tugs on her hands and the blonde would immediately know that she needed a break from work and she'd hold her, telling her funny stories from her dance classes, telling her that she was amazing, telling her that she loves her. But for the last three weeks, there wasn't anyone there to chase away Santana's nightmares, to remind her that even though her job could be stressful and plain awful at times, she was making the world a better place, there wasn't anyone to tell her they loved her; because neither one of them has said those three little words in three weeks.

Santana blinked back the tears that came when she saw the woman who was beat's pictures.

She looked up at her wife, and sniffled, "I love you." She whispered.

Brittany froze, and then turned to the side, looking at her wife's tear stained face, at the file she was holding, at her shaking hands and her quivering bottom lip, at the fear in her eyes, then she sprang into action; throwing the remote control aside, and pulling her wife to her arms, "Baby…"

Three weeks' worth of feelings came out, and Santana was left sobbing uncontrollably in her wife's arms, "I love you s-so m-much, and I d-don't care th-that you don't w-want to have k-kids with m-me," she clutched Brittany's shirt in her hands tightly, "I d-don't care as long as y-you stay with me forever…" the rest of her words was lost in her sobs.

Brittany whimpered, "Oh, baby…" she didn't try to say anything more, just kept repeating that she loved her, that she was there, that she was never, ever leaving her, and combing through her hair softly to try to calm her down.

"I know I'm not ever gonna be a good mom…" Santana mumbled to Brittany's neck, "and I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Britt… I'm sorry that you c-can't have your dream k-kids because of who I am…" she shook slightly, "I'm sorry that I'm not better…"

Brittany kissed her wife's temple, blinked back her own tears, and then pulled back gently, "Santana, baby," she shook her head, "I'm so sorry for making you think that." She smiled gently, sadly, "I have never, ever, _ever_, not _once_, thought that you would be anything less than an amazing mom! Ever!"

Santana looked doubtful, "It's okay, Britt, I-"

"No, it's not!" Brittany said forcibly, "You see, it wasn't you I was afraid would be a bad mom… you're gonna be perfect…" she tried to keep her tears from falling but a few still escaped, "I repeated my s-senior year of h-high school, San…" she whimpered, "Who does that? I'm not…" she licked her lips, "I don't want to subject my k-kids to that."

Santana's eyes widened, "What?" she shook her head, "Britt, that's so… no!" she kept shaking her head, "You are the only person I've ever met who I know for sure would be an exceptional parent!"

Brittany smiled sadly, "I'm so happy you think that, baby, but I just…"

"Brittany, you own three dance studios, you teach kids there; do you honestly think that parents would trust you with their kids unless they thought you were good with them?" Santana asked, "I've talked to some of those little rugrats, they _love_ you, sweetheart!"

Brittany bit her lip, "What…" she swallowed roughly, "What do _you_ think about having kids with me?"

Smiling wide, Santana chuckled, "Having kids with you would make me the happiest person on earth." She leaned forward shyly to place a chaste kiss on her wife's lips, "I've spent the last three weeks thinking that you didn't want to have kids with me…" she shook her head.

"No, you'll make an awesome mom, it's me I was worried about," Brittany started, then smiled softly, "But, if you actually believe in me then…" she shrugged, smiling, "Do you wanna have kids with me, Santana Pierce-Lopez?"

Santana giggled, nodding, "Yes! I would love to, Brittany Pierce-Lopez!"

Brittany laughed, pulling her wife closer to her, kissing her three weeks' worth of kisses.

They were having a baby.

* * *

_A/N: Hi! So, what did you think?_

_See, my aunt had her first kid February 17th or 18th, I can't remember, but anyway, she did everything possibly wrong, which made one of my other aunts so angry that she started ranting to me. She told me about all her pregnancies (all six of them) and about the complications (there were none with her, thankfully) and she talked about my other aunts' pregnancies and births, also my moms'. And all that made me wanna write Brittana Pregnancy SO BAD! But I got busy with winter break, then damn school started again (it's my senior year so YAY!). But for the past couple of days, and last week, I've been totally neglecting my physics class and outlining this fic :P So, good news; this is totally outlined for the six chapters it's gonna be (although I sorta want it to be seven because Harry Potter...)!_

_I'm gonna mark this completed for now, because this chapter can stand as a one shot, just until I get the second chapter typed up and ready to go, then it's gonna be marked as WIP :)_

_Um... What else... Right, next chapter is gonna be them talking about which one's carrying the baby and talking about it in general so:_

_Question for you, if you want a second chapter that is: **Who do you want to carry the baby, Brittany or Santana? **_

_Right now I'm leaning towards Santana, because Brittany is a dancer and all that!_

_Anyway, all mistakes are mine._

_Review telling me what you thought, what you liked, didn't like, what you wanna read next, and all that jazz! _

_Now Playing: Pink - Just Give Me A Reason ft. Nate Ruess!_

_Cheers._


End file.
